starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Khas
|fgcolor= |race=Protoss |image=Khas SC2-LotV-R Cine1.jpg |imgsize=200px |gender=Male |birth=Aeon of Strife |death= |faction= Shelak Tribe (formerly) The Khala : Judicator Caste |job=High Keeper, Mystic }} Khas ("He Who Brings Order") was the protoss credited with ending the Aeon of Strife by creating the Khala psionic philosophy.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Khas' real name was Savassan but only a few, such as the preservers, remember that now.Golden, Christie (May 22, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #1: Firstborn. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7125-3. Biography Warrior Savassan was a warrior of the Shelak Tribe who lived near the end of the Aeon of Strife. Unlike most protoss he was mostly unaffected by the hatred gripping contemporary protoss society. However, he kept this hidden from all but Temlaa, his student. During the Strife the Shelak safeguarded the xel'naga relics, but did not understand them. At the time the protoss understood only psionic communication. and the relics had neither minds to read nor any form of "psionic interface". Instead the relics were covered in writing, a form of communication alien to the protoss. Savassan believed the writing could be deciphered with sufficient study, and announced he would leave the tribe to do so. He copied as many of the inscriptions as he could onto animal skin parchments and left with Temlaa. Scholar During his travels, Savassan stumbled into the cave with khaydarin crystals. Here he rediscovered the dormant protoss psionic link by touching the crystals. Savassan returned to the Shelak with some crystals for further study. Telkar, the tribal leader, wanted to use the crystals as weapons. Savassan and Temlaa, however, were more interested in the crystals' other abilities - over time, they found they were not overwhelmed by the crystals and could access the psionic link without being near the crystals. Savassan and Temlaa gained understanding of the symbols on the relics through the crystals. While Savassan seemed to have a greater understanding of the symbols, it was Temlaa who made the next breakthrough. In one case, Temlaa "grabbed" a damaged stone tablet in a dream, causing it to become whole, memorized the symbols and woke up to write them down. Savassan then interpreted the symbols and found they described the as-yet undiscovered Xel'naga caverns. The two mystics used more directed dreams to find the location of the caverns and the archive of relics it contained. Mystic The two protoss traveled to the location indicated in their dreams and found a flat barren area with a large number of khaydarin crystals. Savassan solved the Perfect Ratio problem, telling him which crystals to access and in which order. This sequence caused the ground to open up, revealing the entrance to the artificial Xel'naga caverns below. Within the protoss discovered several desiccated "dead" protoss, all from different tribes, connected to organic wires. They continued to the heart of the cavern where they discovered a very large khaydarin crystal. Savassan attached himself to the vines branching from the crystal, causing the crystal to glow magenta. Savassan immediately began to wither, resembling the other "dead" protoss, and Temlaa quickly used the console to free Savassan. Savassan found himself restored both physically and mentally. The information Savassan gained by being attached to the crystal revealed the way which protoss society could be healed. The loss of the species-wide psionic link caused the self-hatred that drove the Strife, of which their schizophrenic love/hate toward the xel'naga was merely a symptom. Re-creating the link would enable the protoss to heal by feeling the collected positive emotions and end the Strife. Prophet ]] With this discovery Savassan taught the Shelak Tribe how to access the link. From there he spread the link by summoning and teaching protoss from other tribes. With the power and connection of his newly-discovered psionic powers, Savassan, now known as Khas, traveled amongst the protoss, gradually subsuming protoss society into an ordered philosophy called the Khala and bringing an end to the Aeon of Strife. Not all welcomed Khas' diplomatic approach, and the mystic readily resorted to other measures. For instance, the world of Gyras was occupied by protoss who indulged in vicious blood feuds dating back to the Aeon of Strife in an arena. When Khas traveled there, he called upon the forces of the khaydarin crystals and destroyed the arena. The bloodshed quickly ended. However, Khas knew that some disputes would still demand resolution through force. Therefore, this place was sanctified as an arena of honor.1998-10-23. Proving Grounds. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. Accessed 2007-07-02. As the link took hold, Khas reordered protoss society with the tribes split into the Judicator, Templar and Khalai Castes. His first group of students formed a new tribe, the Ara Tribe, but membership in the other tribes remained hereditary. Legend Khas grew to a "ripe old age" and died peacefully. His spirit became one with the Khala.Chris Metzen, StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-03. SC:L Metzen Interview - Lore Exclusive. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18. Before the death of Adun, Templar warriors were often saluted with the phrase "En Taro Khas."Golden, Christie (November 27, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #2: Shadow Hunters. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7126-1. In the present, the phrases "Khas preserve us"Elder, Josh and Ramanda Kamarga. "Why We Fight." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1, pp. 6–47. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 1427-80721-3. and "Khas help us"Furman, Simon (w), Tomás Aira (p, i), German Erramouspe (i). "Creep." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 2 (paperback binding), pp. 26-67. Tokyopop, January 1, 2009. ISBN 1427-80831-7. are in use. Notes In the StarCraft beta, Khas's role in protoss history was filled by Adun, and he was the one who created the Khala and ended the Aeon of Strife.StarCraft Beta-The Protoss (archived) Accessed on 2019-04-24 References Category:Protoss characters in the StarCraft and Brood War manuals Category:Protoss Judicator characters Category:Protoss map and web characters Category:Protoss characters of the Dark Templar Saga